


Enough

by dip_and_pip_trash



Series: Phan One Shots [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Phil Lester, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_pip_trash/pseuds/dip_and_pip_trash
Summary: Dan didn't care about the mean words or the whispers about him as he walked through school. But when it got physical, Phil decided he had enough.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda like it's set in an american high school, purely because British ones would never let you dress this freely.

Dan looked in the mirror at his reflection and smiled to himself. He loved the way he looked. His soft brown curls, his pierced ears and his pastel coloured jumper that he was wearing as he got ready for school. He then looked down at his hand where his pale yellow nail polish covered his nails perfectly. One of Dan’s many talents, as he was doing now. Just not with a pastel colour.

“Why don’t you just leave them for today?” He asked, looking up at his boyfriend Phil who was watching Dan’s gentle hands. Phil shrugged as Dan dipped the brush back into the jet black nail polish bottle. 

“I don’t know. I feel like I wear it so much that I can’t go without it. Plus I’ve lost my earrings somewhere in your bed so if I go without my nail polish then I’ll just look really weird.” Phil said as he played with his lip ring with his tongue. Dan just smiled and rolled his eyes softly. 

Dan and Phil were weirdly opposite in the way they looked. Dan prefered to dress more pastel and use plenty of flower crowns where as Phil’s appearance was littered with piercings and illegal tattoos. Looking at them, you wouldn’t have believed that they could ever be friends, let alone a couple. 

Yet here they were, almost a year into their relationship. All starting from a time when their English teacher paired them for a project. They started as friends but it soon progressed into a relationship.

Now Phil would spend more time at Dan’s house than his own and Dan loved it. His parents adored Phil despite his intimidating appearance. He really was just a massive idiot under all the eyeliner and piercings.

“C’mon Bear, we’re gonna be late.” Phil said, wrapping his arms around Dan who was trying to decide if he wanted to wear a flower crown on his head. In the end, he grabbed a light blue beanie and put it over his curls, leaving a few on show. He then looked up at Phil and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing his backpack.

It wasn’t that Dan hated school, he just knew that it was filled with idiots and not the nice warm kind like Phil. He knew people judged him and his ‘girly’ personality. Dan didn’t care about them. They could say what they like about him. Dan was happy with his friends and with Phil. Phil on the other hand, cared a lot. He would constantly glare at people who talked about Dan in a bad way or even looked at him in a bad light honestly. Dan knew that Phil would happily punch anyone who said anything wrong to him which was why he had to keep Phil under control. Most people didn’t even know they were together in the school. Being gay would just add to the insults for Dan.

“Hey.” Dan said as he sat with his friends and put his backpack down. Soon he was in a full conversation with them about everything from where his beanie was from to plans for the weekend that was quickly approaching. Everything was going fine with school. Until lunch time.

Dan was just leaving his English class with Phil, they were talking about the characters in the book they had been studying. Then Dan felt the top of his head get colder and realised that someone had pulled his beanie off his head. He looked to see one of the ‘jocks’ stood with it smirking. Although they weren’t touching, Dan instantly knew that Phil had tensed up. 

“Stay calm.” Dan whispered to his boyfriend and then walked over to the boy whose name was Jonny. He was smirking like the idiot he was. “Give me it back.” Dan said and held his hand out.

“Why Howell. So you can go be gay and prance through the woods with it. You’re a boy, you should start dressing like one.” Jonny laughed along with all his idiot friends. Dan reached to grab the beanie from him but was instantly pushed down to the ground. 

By the time Dan looked back up, the scene in front of him had changed dramatically. Jonny was no longer stood smirking down at Dan. He was now being pressed against the wall with Phil’s arm pressed against his neck. If looks could kill, Jonny would be dead right now. 

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on him ever again.” Phil practically spat at the boy in front of him. Jonny, whose eyes were now extremely wide, nodded and looked at his friends. None of them wanted to do anything though. Phil still had his death lock on Jonny and didn’t seem to be budging anytime soon. 

Dan slowly got to his feet and walked over to them, pulling on Phil’s arm. “Phil, he’s not worth it.” Dan said softly. Phil finally took his eyes off Jonny and looked at Dan softly before nodding. He started to let go but not before saying. “If you ever so much as look at my boyfriend in a wrong way again, I will end you.” He said and then grabbed the beanie out of Jonny’s hands and walked away with Dan.

Dan laughed as he sat with Phil on the grass outside their school. It had been 2 weeks since Phil’s confrontation with Jonny and Dan had never experienced anything like it. Instead of the judging looks, people now just avoided him like the plague. Instead of the mean comments, more people (mainly girls) were complimenting Dan on his style. 

“Look who is it.” Phil said, distracting Dan from his thoughts. He sat up slightly to see Jonny and his gang walking across the grass. He saw Jonny glance at him but soon looked down when he saw Phil raise his eyebrows. Dan just chuckled at his boyfriend.

“You’ve made this hell a little more bearable for me Philly.” Dan said in a calm voice. Phil just shrugged.

“You should have let me hit him a long time ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey, how are you people. If you would like to leave me a prompt for another little one shot like this than you can follow my new tumblr. 
> 
> https://dip-and-pip-trash.tumblr.com/


End file.
